The Love That We Share
by SpySkater
Summary: The story of Niki and D.L.
1. New

Niki put on her messenger bag and flipped her hair from under the strap. She had just moved in with her mom and was heading to a new high school. She looked in the mirror and got an eerie feeling. She shrugged it off and sighed.

"Niki! Come on, sweetheart! You're going to be late for school!" Niki's mother called.

"Coming!" Niki said. "Well, this is as good as it's gonna get." She walked out of her room and ran down the stairs. "Bye mom. I'm gone." She ran outside and got in her car. She put her keys in the ignition and the car started up.

------------------------------

Niki walked into her class. The students seemed to actually be paying attention before she walked in. She felt kind of embarrassed. She handed her schedule to her teacher.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student. Her name is Nico-"

"Niki." Niki muttered.

"Niki Sanders." the teacher finished. "Please take a seat by Mr. Hawkins." The teacher pointed to an empty seat. Niki went to her seat and sat down. She put her backpack next to her. She sighed. She didn't care what the teacher was teaching at the moment. She looked to her right. The boy next to her wasn't paying attention either.

After ten minutes, he, himself, finally looked up. He had been reading a comic. He put it in his backpack and grabbed another. As he was sitting back up, he caught sight of Niki and was surprised. He looked to the board to see if the teacher was paying attention, he then looked back at Niki.

"Hi. I'm Darryl Hawkins. Everyone calls me D.L." he whispered.

"I'm Niki."

"Nice to meet you." Niki went back to her binder. "Hey. Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" D.L. added. Niki smiled and nodded. "Cool."

------------------------------

D.L. and Niki walked on the lawn over to D.L.'s friends.

"Hey Warren. Taylor. Trihn. Itchy." D.L. said.

"Hey. What's happenin'?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing much. This is Niki. Niki, that's Warren, Taylor, Trihn, and Itchy."

"Hi." Niki said.

"Hi." the other four said.

"Great. Now I'm not the only girl over here." Trihn said. Niki sat down on the grass as D.L. lied on his stomach. He pulled out another comic. "D.L., you are fourteen and you're still reading comic books?"

"You're fourteen?" Niki asked.

"He is. I'm fifteen. These two are sixteen and Taylor's seventeen." Warren said. D.L. nodded, not looking away from his comic book.

"Uh-oh. Look whose coming." Taylor said. Everyone looked up.

"Felicia." Trihn said.  
"Who's that?" Niki asked.

"Hey D.L." called Felicia. D.L. looked up and smiled. Niki noticed this.

"Is she D.L.'s girlfriend?"

"Well-" D.L. began.

"He wishes." the others said simultaneously. Niki giggled.

"Shut up. Shut up." D.L. said.

"He's got a little- wait, did I say little? I meant huge crush on Felicia." Itchy said.

"You guys are so mean."

"Why do you like her?" Niki said.

"The four B's. Beauty, brains, and booty." D.L. said.

"That's three."

"Ah, with a booty like that, I had to count it twice." He gave Itchy a high five. Niki rolled her eyes at D.L.'s sexist comment.

"Hey guys." called a voice. They all turned their heads.

"Oh, hey Linderman." D.L. said.

"Ah, I see you have a new friend." Linderman said, sitting by Niki.

"Yeah, this is Niki. Niki, this is-"

"Alexander Linderman." said Linderman in a smooth voice.

"Hi." Niki said. Linderman was a very wiry young man. He had blonde hair, in which none were out of place. His blue eyes looked as if you could drown in them. He had a boyish smile and an adult voice.

"So, guys. There's this… thing I need from you."

"What's in it for us?" D.L. said.

"D.L., you owe me $20 anyway. So, it doesn't matter what you get. You'll do as I say. I hope to see you after school. It was nice meeting you, Niki." Linderman took her hand and kissed it. He stood up and walked away.

"Who's that?" Niki asked.

"Alexander Linderman. His dad is an investor in the school. Gives the most money. So you could say that he owns the school. Linderman is basically the school loan shark. He even puts interest on it. I originally borrowed 3 bucks from him. Now I owe him 20. The way you erase your debt is, obviously, you pay him back, with cash, or you do something for him." D.L. said.

"And basically we're his lapdogs." Trihn said. D.L. nodded, going back to his comic.

"Why'd you ask what do you get?"

"We're basically the school mercenaries." D.L. said. Niki turned her head and watch the young man in his sweater vest talk to a few other people.

------------------------------

"Hey sweetheart. How was school?" Niki's mom asked.

"Good." Niki said simply.

"Make any friends?"

"Yeah. Trihn, Warren, Taylor, Itchy, Linderman. Oh, and D.L."

"Most of them sound like boy names."

"All of them except Trihn."

"Any love interests?"

"Mom!"

"Just wondering."


	2. Favors

D.L. walked into his house, backpack hanging from one shoulder.

"Hey mom. I'm home." D.L. called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" his mom yelled. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. What'cha cookin' today?" D.L. said, taking the lid off one of the pots.

"Don't you dare." his mom said, slapping his hand. He quickly reclined it.

"Ow. That hurt."

"Wait until dinner is ready, please."

"Yes, ma'am." D.L. said. He went to sit down in the dining room, pulling out his homework.

"How was school?"

"Good. There's this new girl, Niki."

"Oh."

"Mom, I still have a crush on Felicia." His mom groaned. She did not like Felicia too much. "Still don't like her, mom? Or do you not like her mom?"

"She's going to break your heart, sweetheart."

"Well, I'll heal." D.L. said. He put his bag in the chair next to him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. Now, will you tell me what's for dinner?"

------------------------------

Niki walked into school to find a crowd of people. She found D.L. in the mix.

"What's going on?" she asked. D.L. turned to her, a bit surprised.

"Uh, someone tagged the wall." D.L. said, his arms crossed over his chest. He turned back to the graffiti.

"Who would do that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Hey D.L. Nice job." a voice behind them said. Niki and D.L. turned to find Linderman. D.L. looked down at the floor. "This is excellent."

"You did this?!" Niki whispered. She didn't want him to get caught. D.L wouldn't look at her.

"What? He didn't tell you?" Linderman asked. "This whole thing was done by D.L. and his crew." Linderman put his arm on D.L.'s shoulder. D.L. shrugged it off.

"Stop it, man." D.L. said. He looked back down at the floor. Niki saw how ashamed he was at his act of vandalism.

"Here." Linderman pulled out a wad of cash. "For you and your crew. See you later, Niki." Linderman walked off. D.L. followed suit, but walked the opposite direction. Niki followed him.

"Why'd you do that?" Niki asked.

"To pay off my debt, which is what I did." D.L. walked to his locker and put in the combination. He opened his locker and grabbed a book and put in a few binders. Niki sighed.

"What will he do if you don't repay him?"

"Who knows? But I certainly don't want to find out."

"All students to the gym!" all the students heard over the P.A. Niki and D.L. looked at each other. D.L. closed his locker, put the lock back on, and began to walk to the gym with Niki. When they got there, they spotted Taylor and Warren. They sat by them.

"Think this is about the graffiti?" Taylor asked as they sat down. D.L. nodded.

The principal walked in just as Trihn and Itchy sat down.

"I know all of you have seen the graffiti in the main hall." the principal began. Niki could've sworn she heard D.L. murmur a silent prayer. "If any of you did this or know anything about this violation of school rules, please tell us. If the transgressor comes forward, we shall be lenient with your punishment." D.L. looked at Niki with pleading eyes. Niki looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you." D.L. mouthed.

"You are excused." the principal said. All the students got up and left. Niki headed to the locker room as the others walked into the halls of the school.

"Think they know?" Warren asked.

"No, but they probably suspect. So, are you guys going to the game tonight?" D.L. said.

"Yeah. We're going to kick the Mustangs' ass." Taylor said.

------------------------------

Niki sat on the benches in the gym, waiting for class to start. As she leaned back, she pulled her shirt down a bit.

"Hey. You're new here, right? You know D.L. Hawkins?" said a voice. Niki looked at the person talking. It was Felicia.

"Um, yeah. I'm Niki." Niki extended her hand.

"Felicia. Nice to meet you." Felicia shook her hand.

"Same here."

"Alright. Line up!" called Coach Minas. Niki stood up and walked over to the coach. Next to her stood a red-head girl. She was a little taller than Niki and had brown eyes.

She turned to her.

"Hello."

"Hi." Niki said.

"New?"

"Yeah. I'm Niki."

"Tina."

------------------------------

"So, did you see the graffiti in the main hall?" Tina asked as she and Niki walked to the cafeteria.

"Yeah." Niki said nervously.

"Who do you think did it?" Tina asked.

"I don't know. I don't know too many people, yet."

"I think it was D.L. and his crew."

"Did I hear my name?" said a male voice. D.L. came up from behind the two ladies and put his arms around them.

"Hello D.L." Niki said.

"Hello Niki. And Texas Tina. How are you this lovely afternoon?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Tina said. "I'll see you later, Niki." Tina escaped from under D.L.'s arm. D.L. and Niki watched as she walked off. D.L. kept his arm around Niki.

"Soo, Niki."

"Yes?"

"I heard you talked to Felicia."

"I met her, yes. Why?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if maybe you could talk me up."

"What?"

"You know. Tell her good things about me. Make me seem like a good guy."

"D.L., just talk to her yourself. You'll be fine."

"No, I won't. Every time I try I can't think straight; my words don't come out right. Please, Niki? I'm begging you."

"You know what? You sure are asking me a lot for only knowing me for two days."

"Please, Nik?"

"Oh. Now you're calling me Nik? Alright, fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you Nik. I so owe you." D.L. kissed her on the cheek and ran off. For some strange reason, the kiss lingered.

**A/N: If you will notice, Nik is Niki's pet name, because no one calls her Nik but D.L.**


	3. Game

Niki sat at her desk and leaned back in her seat. Her homework was too easy. She began to play with her hair and looked at a picture of her and her sister. Tears filled her eyes, but none fell, because she heard the phone ring.

"Niki, it's for you!" Niki got up and ran downstairs. She took the phone from her mom. Who could be calling?

"Hello?" Niki said.

"Hey Niki. It's Trihn." said the voice from the other end.

"Oh, hey Trihn. How'd you get my number?"

"Your school record. So, do you want to go to the football game tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool. Me and the guys will pick up in an hour."

"Alright. Bye." Niki said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Niki's mom asked.

"My friend, Trihn. She was inviting me to a football game tonight."

"Well, you go and have fun."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go change."

------------------------------

"Hey guys." Niki said as she got in the van. The others greeted her. "Where's D.L.?"

"He'll meet us at the game." Itchy said.

------------------------------

Niki, Taylor, Trihn, Warren, and Itchy sat in the stands, watching the game.

"I thought D.L. was gonna meet us here?" Niki said.

"He is. Just wait." Trihn said.

"The game's going to be over in like ten seconds." Niki was right. There was fifteen seconds on the clock and their team was behind by three. They had possession of the ball and were on the fortieth yard line.

"Don't worry. He'll be here."

Number 43 hiked the ball to Number 23. He pretended to pass it off to Number 84, who was tackled a few seconds later. Number 23 threw it to Number 15, who was twenty yards away. Number 15 caught it and maneuvered his way through the different players of the opposing team. He was at the goal line when he was tackled by three other guys.

The referee ran over to him. The three young men stood up. He stood up and lifted the ball into the air. The crowd cheered; Itchy, Taylor, and Warren, loudest of all, stood up.

"I didn't know the boys were into football." Niki said. Trihn chuckled.

"They're not." Trihn said.

"Then, why-" Trihn pointed to the field at Number 15. He took off his helmet to show off an Uptown Fade haircut. It was… D.L.?

------------------------------

"You dominated, man!" Taylor shouted to D.L. as he walked over.

"Of course I did." D.L. shouted back. He began to run over to them. He gave each of the guys a manly hug. He was about to give Trihn.

"Uh-uh. Don't you dare. You're all sweaty." Trihn said. D.L. scoffed.

"Am not. I just took a shower."

"Yeah. Now all you need to do is shave that head of yours." Taylor said, playing with D.L.'s haircut. D.L. hit him.

"Niki. You came." D.L. said.

"Yup. Trihn invited me. You didn't tell me you played football." Niki said.

"Yeah, that's not the first thing I tell a girl." D.L. said.

"Hey, D!" called one of the other players. "We're going to celebrate. You coming?"

"Yeah. I'll be there. Come on, guys. Let's jet." The six of them walked to the car. Trihn and Taylor sat up front, while Niki was stuck with the other three boys in the back.

------------------------------

"Hey, D.L."

"Hey, Tina. How are you?" D.L. said.

"Good. Just need an interview for the school paper," Tina said.

"Fire away," D.L. said.

"So, how does it feel to be the first freshman in 65 years to be on the varsity team?" D.L. thought about this. He never really had to think about it.

"It's great. I mean, it's a sign that I'm a great player."

"And how well do you and your teammates get along?"

"Well-" D.L. began.

"We love this kid," said the quarterback who was at the table next to them.

"We get along perfectly. I feel like I'm actually their age."

"Yeah, instead of the baby on the team," the running back said. D.L. rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you have to say to the teams that oppose you?" Tina said.

"Watch out men, because when we're done with you-"

"You'll be little boys!" said the rest of the team. D.L. looked at them. That wasn't what he had had in mind, but it would do.


	4. Stolen

It was now Niki's senior year and D.L.'s sophomore. In the year that had gone by, Niki had become best friends with Tina. D.L. was still Linderman's lapdog. He'd also gone out with Felicia which had turned out to be a disappointment.

Niki had become pretty popular which stopped her from thinking about her father and sister. She was at home less often. She was either with Tina or at a party with D.L.

D.L. was still a popular outsider at school. He'd broken a school record for football as wide receiver. He was partying with Niki and his crew more often. It seemed like Niki always wanted to get away from home. He didn't know why, but he didn't care. He enjoyed hanging out with her. More than a friend should. After his date with Felicia, she was there to hear about it. He hated to admit it, but he was developing a crush on her.

Homecoming was coming soon. Faster than anyone had anticipated. D.L. was walking to Niki's locker; his nerves were killing him. He felt nauseas. He stopped at her locker.

"Hey," D.L. said.

"Hey, D.L. What's up?" Niki asked as she put a book in her bag.

"Nothing much. You?"

"I'm good." Niki closed her locker and leaned against it. D.L. looked her up and down subtly. He was more nervous than before. Not only was she a senior, she was one of the most popular girls at school and she was his friend. Not to mention she was hot.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Excuse me, D.L.," D.L turned to find Linderman. "Niki, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Homecoming with me."

"Yeah. That'd be great," Niki said. D.L. was now completely surprised and heartbroken. Linderman had just swooped in and asked Niki out. And she had said yes.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7. See ya later, D.L." D.L. nodded to him.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Niki asked.

"Uh, do you know about Derrick's party after the Homecoming dance?" D.L. asked.

"Yeah. Of course."

"Are you going?"

"You know I never miss a party."

"That's good."

"Oh, and again, I'm sorry about Felicia."

"It's OK. I've got a new girl in mind."

"Well, I hope it works out. Bye, D.L.," Niki said. D.L. walked around the corner and leaned against the wall.

"Too bad you're taken. Damn."

------------------------------

"So, do you have a date for Homecoming?" D.L. asked Trihn. The two were at his house, doing homework.

"Um, yeah," Trihn answered.

"You gonna tell me who?"

"Taylor," Trihn muttered.

"Who?" D.L. asked. "I didn't hear you."

"Taylor," Trihn said a little louder. D.L. withheld his laughter with effort.

"Taylor? Really?" D.L. said, a slight laugh in his voice.

"Shut up," Trihn said as she hit him. "Who's your date?"

"I don't have one," D.L. said sadly.

"Really? I thought you had someone in mind."

"I did. She got asked already."

"Oh. Who is she?"

"Niki," D.L. answered.

"Niki as in Niki Sanders?" she asked slowly. "Or Niki as in someone else?"

"Niki as in Niki Sanders," D.L. answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who asked her?"

"Who do you think? Linderman."

"Well, are you still gonna go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have nothing else to do. I'll probably hang out for a bit."

"And stalk Niki," Trihn joked.

"Shut up, Trihn. I'm not gonna stalk her."

"Yeah, sure you're not."


End file.
